lingopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Romansh
Overview Romansh is a Romance language spoken predominantly in the southeastern Swiss canton of Grisons (Graubünden), where it has official status alongside German and Italian. It is used as the medium of instruction in schools in Romansh-speaking areas. Romansh has also been recognized as a national language of Switzerland since 1938, and as an official language since 1996, along with German, French and Italian. It is sometimes grouped by linguists with Ladin and Friulian as a Rhaeto-Romance language, though this is disputed. Romansh is a descendant of the spoken Latin language of the Roman Empire, which by the 5th century AD replaced the Celtic and Raetic languages previously spoken in the area. Romansh retains a small number of words from these languages. Romansh has also been strongly influenced by German in vocabulary and morphosyntax. The language gradually retreated to its current area over the centuries, being replaced in other areas by Alemannic and Bavarian dialects. The earliest writing identified as Romansh dates from the 10th or 11th century, although major works did not appear until the 16th century, when several regional written varieties began to develop. During the 19th century the area where the language was spoken declined, but the Romansh speakers had a literary revival and started a language movement dedicated to halting the decline of the language. In the 2000 Swiss census, 35,095 people (of whom 27,038 live in the canton of Grisons) indicated Romansh as the language of "best command", and 61,815 as a "regularly spoken" language. In 2010, Switzerland switched to a yearly system of assessment that uses a combination of municipal citizen records and a limited number of surveys. Based on this yearly system, the number of people aged 15 and above reporting Romansh as their main language was 36,622 in 2012. Spoken by around 0.9% of Switzerland's 7.7 million inhabitants, Romansh is Switzerland's least-used national language in terms of number of speakers and ranks eleventh in terms of most spoken languages in Switzerland overall. The language area and number of speakers of Romansh have been continually shrinking, though language use remains vigorous in certain areas. Romansh is divided into five different regional dialects (Sursilvan, Sutsilvan, Surmiran, Putèr, and Vallader), each with its own standardized written language. In addition, a pan-regional variety called Rumantsch Grischun was introduced in 1982, which is controversial among Romansh speakers. Romansh excerpt from Wikipedia article "Rumantsch dal Grischun" Oriundamain era il territori actual dal rumantsch populà da Celts e probablamain be dal tut en l’ost dal Grischun era da Rets. Davart ina classificaziun pussaivla dals Rets e da lur lingua èn ils scienziads intscherts. Ins suppona dentant che la lingua dals Rets n’era betg ina lingua indoeuropeica. Constataziuns segiras n’èn strusch pussaivlas a basa dals paucs testimonis fragmentars ch’èn avant maun. L’onn 15 a.C. èn ils pievels che vivevan en il territori dal Grischun odiern vegnids suttamess dals Romans durant lur campagna militara tras las Alps. Ensemen cun ils conquistaders è la lingua latina sa derasada en ils territoris suttamess (oravant tut en furma dal latin vulgar, vul dir da la lingua discurrida dal pievel e dals schuldads). Quest process da latinisaziun ha cuzzà tschientaners, ma el ha gì per consequenza che las linguas preromanas eran apparentamain mortas ora vers la fin dal domini roman. Uschia èn sa mantegnids be paucs pleds d’emprest en las linguas neolatinas modernas. En il rumantsch èn quai surtut toponims (nums da lieus), terms specifics da la flora e fauna e da la descripziun da la cuntrada (exempel: ‹crap›) e pleds che sa refereschan a la terminologia dal puresser. A partir dal 8/9avel tschientaner è l’anteriur territori rumantsch vegnì influenzà da las linguas germanas. En il decurs dal temp è il tudestg daventà pli e pli ina lingua uffiziala sper il latin. Ch’il rumantsch era pli baud bler pli derasà pon ins percorscher tranter auter vi da blers nums locals e pleds d’emprest en regiuns ch’èn oz tudestgas, sco en il chantun Glaruna ed en il chantun Son Gagl. Quests pleds demussan ch’il cunfin linguistic giascheva fin al temp medieval, e per part anc pli ditg, bler pli al nord. Uschia era per exempel la regiun dal Lai Rivaun rumantscha, sco quai ch’il num ‹Walensee› demussa anc oz. (Il pled è parent cun welsch, in term ch’ils germanofons duvravan per designar persunas da tschantscha latina, era en Svizra franzosa. En il temp medieval han germanofons numnà il rumantsch churwelsch. Cun il pled Kauderwelsch è Martin Luther sa referì en il 16avel tschientaner explicitamain al churwelsch.) En il nordost tanscheva il territori linguistic rumantsch fin al Hirschensprung datiers da Rüthi e fin en la Val dal Rain Songagliaisa. Era grondas parts dal Vorarlberg e dal Tirol eran vinavant rumantschas. Territoris cun nums locals dals quals la segunda silba vegn accentuada, p.ex. Sargans, Bad Ragaz, Vaduz (dal latin aquaeductus, aquaduct/lingia d’aua), Plona, Salez, Vasön, Vadüra, Montafon, Tschagguns e Galtür èn vegnids germanisads sco ultims (suenter il 11avel tschientaner). Ils emprims documents enconuschents che cuntegnan pleds rumantschs èn pregias latinas cun annotaziuns rumantschas (Emprova da plima da Würzburg). Pir durant il temp da la refurmaziun èn sa sviluppadas per propi las linguas da scrittira dals differents idioms, cun las emprimas traducziuns da la Bibla e dals Psalms en Engiadina e suenter era en Surselva. In motiv ch’i n’è betg sa sviluppada ina lingua da scrittira cuminaivla per tut ils idioms – quai che furma era in dals motiv per il regress dal rumantsch visavi al tudestg – è la mancanza d’in center spiertal-politic per tut la Rumantschia. La citad da Cuira che fiss vegnida en dumonda sco suletta per ina tala funcziun è – sco sedia episcopala – stada gia baud sut influenza tudestga ed è vegnida germanisada cumplettamain suenter in incendi da la citad l’onn 1464. Pir dapi la fin dal 19avel tschientaner è sa furmà en la chapitala grischuna insatge sco in center per la lingua e cultura rumantscha; da Cuira sortan oz impurtants impuls per il territori da tschep. Quest svilup va ensemen cun ina conscienza linguistica creschenta che mancava per gronda part avant il 19avel tschientaner. Vers la fin dal 19avel tschientaner ha entschavì in process che vegn era numnà ‹renaschientscha rumantscha›. Quest svilup ha manà a l’expansiun da la pressa rumantscha e da la producziun da texts litterars rumantschs, a la fundaziun da diversas uniuns e lias rumantschas, a l’acquisiziun d’ina nova schientscha per la lingua e la cultura rumantscha en general ed a la votaziun per il rumantsch sco quarta lingua naziunala svizra l’onn 1938. Er la noziun ‹retorumantsch› (Rätoromanisch) è vegnida introducida pir en il 19avel tschientaner. Ella deriva dals Rets e fa er allusiun a la provinza romana Raetia che cumpigliava dentant in territori bler pli vast che l’abitadi dals Rets suttamess. Tenor la perscrutaziun actuala vivevan lezs sulettamain en l’ost dal Grischun dad oz, numnadamain en l’Engiadina Bassa ed en la Val Müstair; lur center era situà en il Tirol dal Sid. La colliaziun dal rumantsch cun il retic dastgass pia esser per gronda part in mitus. Igl è dentant da supponer che la lingua e cultura dals abitants da las Alps ch’ils Romans han suttamess hajan laschà fastizs en il rumantsch. Sco quai che 1500 onns germanisaziun n’han betg pudì far sparir dal tut il rumantsch, n’han 600 onns da colonisaziun romana (tuttavia betg cumpletta en il Grischun odiern) betg pudì stizzar dal tut la lingua e la cultura da las populaziuns preromanas. Video Category:Romance Languages Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Europe Category:Switzerland